With mobile terminal apparatuses becoming more sophisticated, occasions have increased where various data is acquired using the mobile terminal apparatus. In general, the contents are downloaded via the Internet through packet networks and the like. Further, some kind of data can be transmitted and received while being attached to an e-mail. Furthermore, the data has been transmitted and received recently using infrared communication or two-dimensional bar-codes.
In recent years, mobile terminal apparatuses equipped with the IC card function have been in widespread use. The delivery and receipt of data using the IC card function is capable of being performed even with the power on the mobile terminal apparatus side shut off, or performed only by being held over an external R/W, and thus is very easy for users to operate (Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-296233
When such an IC card function enables delivery and receipt of data to be achieved, the data obtained with the IC card function can be used in various cases. However, in the conventional system, the data thus obtained with the IC card function is not assumed to be used in various cases, and such a mechanism has currently not been constructed.